Deadly Saints
by RemyCole
Summary: What happens when the Cops raid the saints hide out?  And only a few people survive?


_Re-birth  
_

Summary: Follow the Adventures of the Saints as they are lead by 10 people, Gat,Boss, Shaundi and Five other Saints on the road to Ruling Another City

Part 1: What now?  
The Saints have taken over Still water made peace with Ultor and a massive party was going on Weed was being passed around and it was so wild but the Boss was in his office watching TV seeing if anything was said about the saints or anything that mattered that's when he heard Jane Valderama state

"I am here with Police chief Troy Bradshaw, now chief how do you feel about what the police are doing to the saints" the boss looked puzzled what did the cops do he decided to turn the volume up a bit and listened closely as Troy Said "Well Jane,Police commissioner Brad Stevenson Thought that it was Enough and Sent police to Raid what is rumored to be the saints hide out they have been given permission to Kill " the boss looked shocked for a second before saying what are the chances they know were we are?" as if by Cue the Door to the Hide out busted open and a swarm of cops ran into the hide out and a huge gun fight broke out and the boss shouted "Don't Worry about the cops everyone Escape!" tons of saints tried to leave to but were gunned down by the cops only 9 Saints in the Purgatory were left and they were out numbered Gat said "Lets not be stupid lets just escape" The Crew slowly crept outside seeing only one cop who looked like a rookie One of the saints went behind him and knifed him in the back before pulling the knife out and slashing his neck, the crew went up stairs to the bosses Tornado helicopter that was big enough to fit them in (if it's not then imagine) one of the Saints had a pilots license so he flew the helicopter Gat turned to the boss and said "what now?" the boss just looked out the helicopter and said "the commissioner is out to get us I say the only thing we can do is go to another city and start over, and since we need it everyone here who isn't one is now a lieutenant"

The boss was thanked and they Talked about who they were

The five new lieutenant's info was

Name:James Mitchell  
Age: 23

Time in saints: 6 Months

Specialty:Guns

Personality: Quiet

Name:Kevin Wolf  
Age: 19

Time in saints 3 months  
Specialty:Medical care

Personality: Serious doesn't joke

Name: Benjamin Adams

Age:21

Time in saints 1 month  
Specialty:Tactics (Knows the town)  
personality: Brave

name:Mike Wolf

Age:22  
time in saints: 5 months

Specialty:Combat

personality:Great Leader

name: Scott Anderson  
Age:18

Time in saints: Seven months

Specialty: Info (always looking for more info on anything he can find)  
personality:Quiet keeps to him self

Name: Luke Zenic

Age: 17

Time in saints 2 months

specialty:Weapons  
Personality:Easy to get along with

Name Mark Patrick

Age: 25

time in saints 1 year

Specialty:Pilot

personality:Very Loyal to saints,Idolizes the boss and Gat

now they were in a whole different city one Brad Stevenson had no control over

they landed and looked for a place to crush instantly Benjamin spoke up "Yo, There is some abandoned Hotel a mile from here so they decided to walk there and soon enough they were there

and the there was only one person in there and Luke went up and said he would handle it

so Luke walked to the person asked him to Leave when the man refused Luke Kneed him in the gut took his arm and twisted it backwards until he heard a snap, then he lifted him dragged him to the middle of the room pulled out a Metal baseball bat and hit him in the gut as the guy fell down and when he was on his knees Luke Swung and hit him in the temple knocking him out cold Luke then proceeded to lift him up and throw him out of the door he heard clapping from Gat "That was very nice"  
Gat said and Luke smiled before saying "yeah well after what happened I wasn't in a great mood but that definitely relived some stress the boss spoke up "okay,we are okay we have a place and the saints are going to take this town over!" They all cheered but the boss was not finished just yet "Yes that is all well but we need two things Money and weapons, Since we all were in a rush to escape we left everything back in still water except for Luke he brought a Bat,Lucky him" Gat Finished the Speech for the boss "And between the 7 of us we have no Spare clothes almost no weapons and no money what so ever, so I suggest we start gaining money and recruit now if you know anyone in this town that would interested tell them initiation starts in 6 hours" Pierce Spoke out "We need money why doesn't Shaundi just sleep with another million men in this city?" That got a gasp from Shaundi and a slap to the face Shaundi started yelling "Shut the fuck up,ever wonder why the boss didn't let you go on more missions? Its because you suck,you are a horrible gang banger, and sure I had a few boyfriends but you have no right calling me a slut im more of a Saint then you are" The boss tried to stop them from arguing when Pierce Exclaimed "you know what? Fuck you Shaundi, In fact Fuck all of you I don't need this shit, I don't need to be treated like shit and see newer people get better treatment then me

I had enough of this crap I'm going to start my own Gang up and rule this town if it means killing all you Bitches" with that Gat started to leave Benjamin began to walk towards Pierce when the boss stop him "don't, Pierce will be back" Benjamin sighed and followed his orders soon after everyone went and got the friends they knew to come to the hide out and they started recruiting they only gained 30 members in two days the boss went and said "Okay there are 4 gangs out there Shaundi and James you got the (A/N: All made up names) Devils "Shaundi looked happy with this then the boss continued "okay then Benjamin and Luke you have ROD, Mark and Scott you got the Kings, the Wolf brothers have the Crimson ones, if you have any problems talk with one of them Johnny or me,We Taking over!" everyone cheered and initiation went on and a hour later the boss got a call from Mike wolf  
"its not all bad they know who the saints are and a more respecting bunch then the brotherhood they want an alliance if you are interested come to the place we landed" The boss went outside

_**(Now in Boss's POV)**_

I looked around trying to remember which way we came from and finally realized so I since this was a quiet street only had a few cars I decided to steal and car and drive to the spot and when I was there I saw a building it said King's Bar I thought this must be the place so I went in to see a Muscular man Blonde haired with Red and black Clothing talking with Mike Wolf so I approached them and began talking he held his hand out and I shook it he began talking "my name Is David King I know who you are I know you aren't wash ups I know you are the real deal that's why I want to form a alliance with the saints what do you think?" I Thought for a moment before saying "Depends how are we going to split the city, Whatever its called" David Smiled and said "The city's name is Spark City (not really Great but that's what you get when you decide to type at midnight) and the share will be 50/50 on two condition" I thought the Share was good so I asked what the conditions were and David said "First of all you have to make the news it doesn't matter what channel if you make the news for something you did the the condition is fulfilled and the second one is You can Smoke here and drink if you really want but don't do anything nasty here I mean anything that is Sick and Frightening please refrain from it

and no Sex in here " I thought about it before saying " I agree but why nothing sick and Frightening?"  
David answered me "Well by sick and frightening I mean shit that can give a 15 year old nightmares that kind as for the no sex I have a 15 year old son and don't like him walking into shit like that understand?" I nodded and I invited some saints over for a party and told them the rules they followed it and we partied all day and night I fell asleep on some couch a long time after and woke up to see a 15 year old kid sitting on the couch in front of me I asked him who he was and he told me "My name is James King I am the son of David King, I think he told you about me" I thought for a second and remembered he did so I stated "Yeah, He did, Don't you have school or something?"  
he laughed and said "Well,Yes and no, I do have it but my dad let me stay home today, now if you will excuse me I need to go study" I nodded and he left I checked my phone and there was a message from Shaundi It read "Boss,were are you?" he quickly checked the time finding it to be 12 Am and

so he replied to Shaundi saying how the Alliance was on and she called him and they talked when finally she said "Boss, I got some info on the devils they are basically Devil Worshiping Goths"  
"That all they will be easy to take on then" Shaundi Said otherwise "uh Boss, They worship the devil the things they do are Sick and creepy I mean there is something that even Gat would think was To horrible" I quickly told her "Well, it will be fun then" she sighed and told me "Boss, how come I always get the Crazy assholes and everyone else gets Normal people" I laughed at this

and we continued chatting for 10 minutes when I heard David Yell "I am going to go Fuck up some

ROD Who wants to come" I Asked him for info on ROD and he Said "Well ROD is Lead by a former Cop and its a gang of people who are into Martial Arts that's all"

"Just like the Ronin, ill join you" Was my Reply and soon after both Luke and Benjamin Joined me and David in a mission When David was driving we discussed it and finally came to terms David stated "ROD as I told your boss is just a martial arts Gang they use weapons but prefer Fighting Hand to Hand, Now we need to go and remind them that we are here so how about we go and Show the fuckers we aren't playing around" everyone Nodded at that and David Continued "They are Currently out Getting new Cars, I mean like Tons of cars for the members of ROD,If we could Go in Kill the ROD in there then the Cars would be ours and The Empty Warehouse That the cars are in will be ours" we all nodded and he gave us all Vice 9s since we had no Weapons so when we arrived there we Run into the warehouse Aimed our guns and starting Firing at the first group of people I quickly Messaged all saints that I had on my phone if they were near where I am then Join me and in a matter of Seconds a bunch of saints Ran over and Joined the fight We started gunning down the ROD members and then we say a Rod member with a Rocket Launcher he was aiming it at us when Benjamin Shot his knee and the ROD fell and in mid air shot the rocket Thankfully it only destroyed one car that was really in bad shape anyway "Okay,Lets See if there are any more people left when we clear out this Warehouse Call All the Saints you know and tell him to come here so we can get our new cars" David Told me it wouldn't be necessary to call a bunch of Saints he quickly whistled and Two Trucks came by and they were the Kinds that carried Cars so I laughed and said that it was nice and we left and me,Benjamin and Luke went back to the hide out when Benjamin was Driving I was talking to David  
"Yo, King, I met your son he seems nice" David Smiled and told me he was to which I said  
"What do you expect of him after hes done with school?" He paused for a second before telling me  
"What ever he does Is great I Won't Force him into a gang but if he wants to then its fine with me"  
I smiled and We Drove all the way to the Hide out and we went in and I said "Yo we need some Motherfucking Furniture in this bitch" Benjamin quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone and I asked who it was he replied "oh, you will see in a few hours I had a few favors from people in this city,See I used to live here " I asked when he moved he stated "when I was 16, Shit has changed but hopefully I still have the favor" I agreed and waited for a few hours as he said and in that few hours Checked up on everyone and I found out the Crimson ones had lots of control Basically Half of Spark City was in Crimson's Control and they were good, been Around longer then The Carnales were (Sorry for spelling) and are much bigger I spent the last hour giving orders to people I just finished up with Shaundi I heard a knock and yelled come in So they did and I saw a bunch of furniture so I ordered some saints to arrange them and they did the furniture looked a bit like the Stuff we had back in the hide out but instead of Purple and white it was Purple and Black I found Benjamin and he said that,the Furniture was his favor" I Smiled and thanked him I went out

I saw a member with a Big D On Tattooed on his back and I went up to him and asked him what It was he stated "This is the sign that I am part of the Devils and that I will forever be one"  
I nodded and asked "Really, That's nice,Tell me are you a lieutenant?"  
He nodded "I am in charge of Finishing those Dumb ass Saints that act like they own the place"  
I Chuckled before stating "Well, There is just one thing, look at me and my Accessorizes they are Purple and black right,and I have a gun so chances are I am a saint,You FuckTard" as I said that I quickly Punched him hard on the Jaw and he fell down and I began kicking him until I was satisfied and had a idea I went to the warehouse we got from the ROD Fight and tied him to a chair  
and began asking him questions I heard the door flung open and a bunch of people in pure black charged in ran out the door but when I was running decided to gun down some devils I did successfully and I open the door slowly and looked in I saw one member with a shotgun I quickly tackled him and got the shot gun killing everyone except for the lieutenant


End file.
